


The Date

by Itsagamefortwo



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsagamefortwo/pseuds/Itsagamefortwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Okay I have no idea what this is or what is going on. But I wanted to write something 'happy' and I do believe this meets the criteria for 'happy'. <br/>It's AU, obviously, where none of them die and Nina and George get to raise Eve and all is well. There was meant to be more Nina but yeah, I don't know what happened. Okay, so yes, enjoy I suppose?<br/>'"And where do you think you're going missy?"</p><p>She had tried to sneak out quietly, to not be seen or caught by her dad. But sometimes George Sands was very attentive to the goings on around him, and unfortunately for Eve, this was one of those days.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

"And where do you think you're going missy?"

She had tried to sneak out quietly, to not be seen or caught by her dad. But sometimes George Sands was very attentive to the goings on around him, and unfortunately for Eve, this was one of those days.

"Just...out. You know, meeting friends." she said, shrugging her shoulders slightly making her bags strap slip down her arm slightly.

"At 7:30 in the evening? Hmm?" His eyebrow rose slightly as he looked at her over his glasses, a look on his face clearly saying 'you'll need a better excuse then that.'

"I'm just going out dad. Jeez it's not illegal is it?" Eve sighed frustrated. She was already late and having a pointless argument with her dad wasn't going to help.

"I-I- well no! But it's 7:30 Eve! Who could you possibly be meeting at 7:30! And why aren't you wearing a coat? It could rain!"

"It's not going to rain, it's the middle of summer! So, can I go now please?"

"I uh ye-no! No not until you tell me who you're meeting! Don't make me have to call your mother Eve." George said, folding his arms over his chest looking pleased with himself. When in trouble, use the Nina card, that was his motto of late.

"Oh come on George! She's clearly going to meet a boy." Mitchell laughed, walking in on the father-daughter staring match. Leaning lazily against the door frame the vampire grinned at Eve's reddening face and Georges baffled look.

"Uncle Mitchell! I-Th-that's not true!" she stuttered.

"Oh really? All dressed up nice? Make up and hair done? And...is that perfume I smell? You have so totally got a date."

"We'll get on to you knowing so much about girls being ready for a date in a minute Mitchell. Eve! Why didn't you say you were going out on a date? Why haven't I met him? Or her? Personal preference I'm sure. It's the only rule! We have to meet who ever you're going out with." George said, tapping his forefinger on the palm of his hand as if to make a point.

"Daaaad! That is such a lie! There's like, a whole list of rules for this house! And those are only Annie's, not to mention yours or mums. Uncle Mitchell's the only one who doesn't have any rules. Please dad, I really like this guy." Eve was slowly growing more frustrated with the conversation and wondered vaguely if she could just run out the door without either of them catching her.

"That's because Mitchell doesn't even follow the rules already in place." George shook his head slightly while Mitchell looked offended.

"Hey! I do too. I never stake anyone in the house and I even wash up now!"

"Oh please! You call that washing up? More like running it under the tap, wiping a cloth across it and putting on the side! That is not washing up Mitchell. That-that is...it's not washing up."

"Well sorry not everyone likes to spend an hour cleaning dishes because someone is too lazy to go buy a dish washer!"

"It's you that didn't want to go to ikea!"

"You know how I feel about that place George! I can't believe you thou-" Mitchell was cut of mid-sentence by Annie's head appearing in the door way of the living room.

"I hate to interrupt your lovers tif, but there seems to be a boy waking up the front path. Oh! And Eve's nearly got the door open without you noticing." she said cheerily.

"WHAT!? Eve! Get back here! You're not going anywhere till I meet this boy!" George said sternly, stomping over to wear Eve was stood, one hand on the door handle.

"Oh god please don't. You'll just freak him out!" she whined, suddenly wishing her mum wasn't working late. "Annie tell him!"

"George, she is 16...I'm sure she doesn't need you checking on all the boys she dates." Annie said reasonably, stepping forwards a little bit so she could lean her back against Mitchell's chest.

"What if he's a murder Annie? Or a vampire? Or-or what if...if he's some other supernatural creature that's decided that old prophecy was true and that Eve is the war child and they try to kill her!" Slowly George's voice rose till it reached the highest note at the end. Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh come on he's no-" she was cut off again by Annie.

"Oh god George you are over dramatic sometimes! But... oh."

Before Annie could finish her sentence there was a knock at the door. The three adults and sixteen year old looked at the shadowed outline of a boy on the other side of the coloured glass.

Both Eve and George fought to open the door first, George winning and opening the door in a quick motion. The boy on the other side was medium hight, just slightly shorter then George himself, with light brown hair, he smelt of soap and toothpaste, but nothing out of the ordinary. A small bunch of flowers were clutched in one hand the other hovering in the air, as if he meant to knock again. An eyebrow up in confusion.

"Uh...hello..." he said slowly and for a moment Eve thought he was going to turn around a run. "I'm Adam, nice to meet you sir...s." he held his hand out.

Squinting at him, George slowly shock it. "George Sands, Eve's father. And this is Mitchell, her uncle. "

"I've heard a lot about you both. But we uh we should get going. The film starts in an hour...if that's okay."

Eve turned to look at her dad, her eyes going wide and her lips forming the word please at him. It was the look she knew he could never refuse and with a deep sigh, George reluctantly nodded his head.

"Home by ten. No later, you hear? Any later then ten and I'll find you on a full moon." he started at Adam, to make sure he got the message. "Ow!" he hissed as Annie hit his arm frowning at him.

"Don't scare the boy!"

-

"So what you're saying is Eve's out on a date and you said if she was home later then ten you would hunt the boy down on a full moon?" Nina asked, refusing the question she'd already asked 3 times, squinting up at George.

"Um y-yes. It seemed like the right thing to do. At the time. Though now I think about it it probably wasn't. I'm not sure why he didn't run for the hill as soon as the door was open." George said, muttering the last part mostly to himself.

"I'm surprised Eve didn't shout at you just for that! My god George I work past 6 for one night and this is what happens? You're ridiculous!" though Nina couldn't help but laugh at the image of a poor unknowing boy having a door opened in his face to two grown men bickering and his date caught in the cross fire, eyes rolling.

"So after that she went with him? Off the see their film?"

"Well...after a-a-a-a couple of questions. You know, just to check everything was find and dandy. Which it was. Actually he was a very charming young man. Much better then the last one she went out with."

"Wasn't the last person she went out with that girl from her history class?"

"Oh. It must have been the one before that. Ye-yeah it was, because Annie hit me because he didn't like tea." George nodded at the memory, rubbing his arm slightly.

"How can a person not like tea!? It's an outrage!" Annie muttered.

"Yes well, I like this boy much better. And if we didn't scare him off tonight maybe we should invite him over for tea one day." George said, smiling lightly at Nina.

"Oh do you? Well i guess we'll have to wait and see what Eve's verdict is before you go around inviting people over for tea. It wont do with you inviting him over if she doesn't even like him that much!" she said smiling and standing on her tiptoes to poke his nose.

"Oh yeah, yeah I don't suppose it would. Speaking of tea..."- "we weren't talking about tea anymore George."- "would you like something to eat?" he carried on over her question.

"Hm...yes I would actually. What are you offering Mr Sands?" she grinned.

"I was thinking cake, is that alright?"

"Cake is fine with me baby." Nina smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Oooh yeah! Cake for me too George!" Mitchell shouted from the sofa, an arm dangling over the back of it while the other fiddled with one of Annie's curls.

"Get it yourself!" George said back laughing.

"Don't even want it that much." he grumbled back. Nina and Annie laughed.


End file.
